


16. Někdo to rád horké

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-It, John Watson Has Feelings, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Změna prostředí někdy dokáže divy. A někdy k tomu taky přinese nečekané problémy...





	16. Někdo to rád horké

John jde po ulici, zachumlaný od hlavy až k patě, rameno bolavé a na tváři znechucený výraz. Londýnské počasí se přímo překonává. Šedivé mraky plují tak nízko, že naráží do stromů, fičí studený vítr a z oblohy sviští provazy deště, které vítr žene skoro vodorovně rovnou do tváří. Hnusná, šedivá, lezavá zima zalézá za límce a pod rukávy, odporné vlhko prosakuje do vlasů a kabátů a plíží se za dveře domovů. Trvá to už celé týdny, nálada většiny lidí kolem tomu odpovídá, a jako by toho nebylo málo, Johna z té věčné mokré zimy ukrutně bolí rameno i noha. Už přemýšlí i o tom, že by zase začal nosit hůl, ale stále se mu do toho nechce, má pro něj příliš intenzivní pachuť porážky. Ale je mu jasné, že podlehne do několika dní, jak je ta protivná bolest intenzivní

Ani teplo, přívětivost a praskající krb Baker Street nedokážou Johna povzbudit. Jakkoliv je to doma lepší než kde jinde, všechna ta mizérie vnitřní i vnější se kumuluje natolik, že už má všeho po krk, je protivný a nejraději by si někam zalezl k zimnímu spánku a celou tuhle hnusnou mizérii vytěsnil.

Sherlocka najde v obýváku s tlustou složkou na klíně, kterou listuje se znechuceným výrazem v obličeji.

„Co to je?“ prolomí ticho.

„Mycroft,“ ucedí otráveně Sherlock. „Utíkají jim informace, bože, už zase. To by jeden myslel, že si snad aspoň tohle pořeší… Ale kdepak britská vláda! Banda neschopných idiotů to je! A protože si neohlídají ani vlastní lidi, tak se já mám trmácet přes půl světa!“

Johnova nálada se propadne ještě o dva stupně hlouběji. Sherlock zase hodlá zmizet kdovíkam?

„A kam?“ snaží se nedat svoje rozladění najevo.

„Na Kubu. Podle Mycrofta. Ale zdaleka ještě nevím-„

„Jéžiš, Karibik!“ přeruší ho John zprudka, protože by dal aktuálně kdovíco za to, aby mohl z téhle šedivé mizérie vypadnout. Klidně i do pekla, jen když se tam ohřeje...

„Sakra práce, ty se máš! Já mít prachy, neváhám ani vteřinu, abych z tohohle hnusu vypadnul! Teplo, moře, rum! Ale já si teď nemůžu dovolit ani Brighton, natož Kubu,“ zanadává rozladěně.

„No že bych jel sám, to Mycroft ani nezkouší,“ dodá Sherlock, jako by se to rozumělo samo sebou, „ale co bychom tam dělali? Navíc kdovíjak dlouho, než něco zjistíme, vždyť mi shnije mozek! A je tam příšerný vedro a otravní místní a-  No, i když je fakt, že bych mohl projít plantáže tabáku a výrobny doutníků a rozšířit svůj blog o cigaretovým popelu, ale jinak…“ přemýšlí nahlas.

„Počkej, chceš jako říct, že mě Mycroft jen tak pošle na Kubu?“ přeruší ho John. „Na státní útraty? Jako vážně?“

„Samozřejmě,“ odpoví Sherlock nevzrušeně. „Bude se tvářit, jaká je to pro něj oběť, ale ve skutečnosti je sakra rád, že mi někdo kryje záda. Beztak by se mnou někoho poslal nebo mi někoho přidělil na místě, ovšem u tebe aspoň máme jistotu, že mě do těch zad na rozdíl od jeho báječně vybraných lidí vzápětí nebodneš. Navíc cena těch informací se pohybuje v řádech, které z nákladů na jejich získání dělají pár drobných,“ pronese s ledabylým nezájmem lidí, kteří finanční nouzi v životě nepoznali.

„Jenže Johne, tohle nebude žádná zajímavá akce,“ vrátí se vzápětí k tomu, co jediné ho doopravdy zajímá, „žádné prohánění zločinců, budeme sedět věčně na zadku a čekat, jestli se objeví něco podezřelého a může to trvat celé týdny a-„

„Celý týdny zevlování v Karibiku! No, tomu říkám vopruz a průser, ale co se dá dělat, musíme se obětovat! Vlast nás potřebuje!“ přeruší jeho litanii John se zápalem. _Vážně odtud může vypadnout? No aleluja, kdykoliv, kamkoliv, jenom pryč!_

„Ty bys vážně chtěl?“ přeměří si ho Sherlock tázavým pohledem.

„No, ne, že bych se do toho hnal,“ odpoví John trpitelským tónem a pusa se mu u toho rozjíždí od ucha k uchu, „ale když jde o blaho národa… A navíc nový druhy cigaretovýho popela! Tolik štěstí najednou! Čtenáři tvýho blogu už si musí hryzat nehty napětím! O to nesmíme svět ochudit!“

Sherlock se uchechtne svým patentovaným úsměvem jedním koutkem úst a po další debatě nakonec souhlasí, že tentokrát se tedy obětuje a Mycroftovi vyhoví. Ale bude to mít u něj!

John by nejraději vyskočil a tančil kolem obýváku, jen ta pitomá bolavá noha ho od toho odradí. Sbohem šedivý lezavý hnuse, sbohem ukrutně bolící klouby, sbohem kyselé ksichty! Ahoj slunce, moře a teplo!

*

O týden později už se John slastně protahuje na lehátku a užívá si sluneční paprsky, které příjemně prohřívají všechno zmrzlé a bolavé. Nepochybuje, že pár dní se začne kousat nudou, ale zatím mu nechybí vůbec nic. Pláž je nádherná, jídlo vynikající, hotel luxusní a místo zpruzených zmrzlých ksichtů ho kolem zaplavují veselé úsměvy krásných Kubánek. Ráj na zemi.

Sherlock dílem pobíhá kolem a řeší si všechno potřebné kolem případu, dílem mu dělá společnost, samozřejmě pečlivě schovaný ve stínu, aby svoji sádrově bílou kůži uchránil od totální zkázy, a trousí dedukce o ostatních návštěvnících. Aby mu při dlouhém čekání neuhnil mozek, alespoň si připravil složky s několika místními vraždami, které hodlá samozřejmě všechny vyřešit. A v mezičase s Johnem plave dlouhé trasy, běhá, pije rum, hraje kulečník a večer vyráží obhlédnout město. Za pár dnů už má naplánované továrny na doutníky, džungli a jedno podezřelé místo, kde se údajně nachází meteorologická stanice, ovšem hlídaná a odříznutá od světa je tak dobře, že nemusí ani příliš namáhat mozek, aby tušil, že tam bude podstatně zajímavějšího…

*

Druhý týden už jsou aktivnější, dokonce vyřeší hned dvě vraždy a dají místní policii anonymní tip na pachatele. Z džungle je John nadšený a továrna na doutníky je taky zajímavá, i když není zdaleka tak unesený jako Sherlock a těch pár hodin, než se detektiv doptá na všechno potřebné, se mu poněkud vleče. Navečer si alespoň spraví chuť plavací dvouhodinovkou podél pobřeží, a když se příjemně unavení vrací vlahým večerem na večeři, je mu dobře jako už dlouho ne.

Je odpočatý, začal po dlouhé době zase dobře spát, rameno ho přestalo bolet, dělá mu dobře fyzická aktivita i pravidelná strava, konečně si našel čas dočíst nahromaděné lékařské časopisy a zahloubat se do pár mimořádně zajímavých článků z nových výzkumů, a hlavně – nikdo ho tu nezná. Nikdo ho nezkoumá soucitným pohledem, nelituje, nesoudí, nikdo neví, že touhle dobou už měl mít na prsteníčku snubní prsten a balit na svatební cestu. Není magor ani zkrachovalec, co si ani nedokáže udržet ženskou, je prostě jenom další tuctový Angličan, který si přijel užít exotiky. A je to úlevné a povznášející a navíc je vážně těžké si zachovat ztrápenou mysl, když je kolem vás hotový ráj se vším, na co si jenom vzpomenete.

Fajn je to i se Sherlockem. Místní vraždy a průzkumy okolí ho drží od akutní nudy, která z něj vždycky dělá nesnesitelného prudiče, a je překvapivě ochotný s Johnem i chodit plavat, na procházky i do jídelny, kde skutečně jí, klábosit na pláži a testovat místní rumy. Je to čím dál víc jako za starých časů, jednoduché, zábavné a je tak snadné si jeho společnost užívat.

Jediný problém je… že si ji užívá jaksi trochu moc.

Přišlo to plíživě a docela ho to zaskočilo - asi to mohl čekat, vzhledem k tomu, že i doma mu dalo jistou práci držet se v přátelské rovině a nenechat myšlenky utíkat do nebezpečných směrů, ale tady… Tady to teprve začíná nabírat znepokojivě intenzivní obrátky.

Snaží se to svést na bezstarostnou dovolenkovou náladu, na slunce a moře a kýčovitě nádherné večery a na spoustu času na vymýšlení kravin, které by ho v běžném provozu ani nenapadly… Ale holou pravdou je, že prvních pár dní si začal Sherlocka trochu moc všímat, následně o něm trochu moc přemýšlet a teď už mu z jeho přítomnosti začíná regulérně hrabat.

Tehdy u Temže to bylo pár minut (které ho, mimochodem, stály manželství), ale tady se Sherlockem tráví celé hodiny polonazí. Co celé hodiny, celé dny! Takže má neustále před sebou naprosto zničující výhledy. Sherlockova ramena napínající se při plavání. Kapky líně stékající po Sherlockově těle. Sherlockův smích a dlouhý elegantní krk, na které si vláčnými pohyby nanáší opalovací krém. Pitomé lehké košile, které při prvním náznaku vlhkosti zprůhlední a lepí se mu tělo, takže směle konkurují svému fialovému protějšku v Anglii. Sherlockovo pomalu se zvedající ploché břicho s ledabylými cestičkami vody a písku při odpočinku na pláži. Sherlock zpocený a zadýchaný ze svého každodenního ranního běhu…

Snaží se to nevnímat, snaží se soustředit na krásné snědé Kubánky s ještě krásnějšími kulatými zadky, snaží se soustředit na turistky, které se tu opalují nahoře bez, ale jeho zrádcovská mysl jako by se rozhodla hodit celou jeho slavnou heterosexualitu za hlavu. A vnímá jenom Sherlocka. A nejenom mysl. Musí si dávat sakra pozor, aby na něm jeho, ehm, zaujetí, nebylo ve vypjatých situacích jaksi fyzicky vidět. Na pláži by se dalo ještě dejme tomu svést na nahé turistky, ale jinak…

V duchu frustrovaně zavyje. Kdy se tohle do prdele stalo? Potřebuje si zašukat, hned. Než mu z toho definitivně přeskočí. A třeba to bude stačit, aby se vrátil do správných kolejí a definitivně přestal pošilhávat do míst, která pro něj prostě nejsou a nikdy nebudou…

.

I Sherlock je s jejich výletem zatím spokojen. Kuba se ukazuje být docela příjemná a ne, že by to chtěl přiznat nahlas, ale i jemu po londýnské zimě dělá teplo a sport dobře. Nuda zatím díky pečlivé přípravě neudeřila a vražda jedem z perutýna byla dokonce natolik originální, že mu trvalo čtyři dny ji rozlousknout, a skoro mu následně bylo líto tak nápaditého vraha prásknout. Navíc se dozvěděl spoustu důležitých věcí o poměrech různých druhů tabákových listů v různých tabácích a bude svou sbírku moci obohatit aspoň o pět dalších druhů. Jednou na tom může záviset alibi nevinného člověka!

S radostí pozoruje i to, jak John pookřál, už nemá bolesti a poprvé za celé týdny začíná být usměvavý, uvolněný a spokojený. Ulevilo se mu fyzicky i psychicky, našel ztracenou rovnováhu a je zase blíž tomu starému vyrovnanému Johnovi, kterým byl před lety. I mezi se to zase přibližuje stavu jako před lety, mluví spolu u skoro o všem, smějí se i mlčí a všechno je tak, jak by mezi přáteli mělo být. V podstatě.

Až na to, že Sherlock Johna už dlouho brát jako svého přítele nedokáže. Co si svoje city k němu uvědomil, je to jenom horší a horší… Jejich společný tanec všechny jeho dosavadní snahy rozmetal na kusy a z jejich přátelství udělal nemožný úkol. Co spolu bydlí, tak je to snad ještě horší, a co jsou tady... škoda mluvit. Snaží se, ukrutně snaží držet na uzdě, nepokazit to, vážit si toho, že Johna po svém boku vůbec má, protože o něj taky mohl přijít jednou pro vždy. Plně si to uvědomuje a napíná všechny síly, aby se z toho hloupého sentimentálního defektu dostal a mohl fungovat jednoduše a efektivně jako vždycky.

Jenže… jeho transport s ním ten názor nesdílí. Jako by se zbláznil, jako by se Tím Polibkemtm jeho tělo probudilo a teď si vynahrazovalo celé dekády nevšímavosti.

Neustále registruje každý Johnův pohyb, úsměv, olíznutí rtů (!) a hrozí přetížením při každém letmém dotyku jeho dlaně. A věčná absence oblečení tomu rozhodně nepomáhá. John není mrtvolně bledý jako on sám, kůži už začíná mít do zlatova opálenou, což zvýrazňuje světlou modř jeho očí, dovolená mu svědčí a v každém pohybu, každým postojem demonstruje, jak dobře se ve svém těle cítí. Volně, nenuceně, nemá zapotřebí nikomu nic dokazovat, ani není typický nabušený ranař, ale Sherlock moc dobře ví, jaká síla se v něm ve skutečnosti skrývá a jak nebezpečný dokáže být.

Při té myšlence mimoděk ztěžka polkne a v klíně mu zacuká. Bože. Tohle musí skončit. Musí se té obsese konečně nějak zbavit…

Jeho železné sebeovládání a celá léta poctivě trénované lhostejnosti přináší své ovoce, jeho zevnějšek je stále dokonale nepřístupný a John nic netuší, tím si je jistý. Ale uvnitř začíná pomalu přicházet o rozum. A kdyby ho šetřily alespoň okolnosti, ale kdepak. Naopak.

John tu neustále pobíhá jenom v plavkách, v jídelně si se slastným výrazem v očích olizuje z prstů kapající šťávu z ovoce a před plaváním se protahuje způsobem, který by měl být trestný. Navíc Sherlocka mučí doktorským módem, v kterém mu opatrně ohmatává žebra naražená při nešikovném pádu, u čehož mu jemně klouže svými hřejícími dlaněmi po hrudi, což je upřímně řečeno k zbláznění, jindy zase šikovnými prsty natahuje a promasírovává křečí stažené lýtko nebo pečlivě potírá jeho rudá záda gelem na spáleniny.

Mučí ho přátelským módem a všemi těmi doteky na ramenou, předloktí nebo zádech, mučí ho opileckým módem, ve kterém se mu smíchem věší kolem ramen a divoce gestikuluje se spoustou zbytečných doteků. Mučí ho svojí pouhou existencí. Den za dnem, hodinu za hodinou.

V Sherlockovi se vaří krev, připadá si natlakovaný jako papiňák a bojí se, že už to dlouho nevydrží. _Frustrace, pomyslí si, tak tohle je sexuální frustrace._ Je to naprosto k zbláznění a teprve teď začíná chápat všechny ty zločiny z vášně a všechny ty trapné a nedůstojné a náročné nesmysly, které lidi dělají jen proto, aby si s někým zasouložili. Konečně to celé začíná dávat smysl.

Jenže to jsou obyčejní, malí, tupí lidé! Ne on, ne Sherlock Holmes, muž chladné logiky a neselhávajícího rozumu! Připadá si neuvěřitelně zahanbený, stydí se sám před sebou, není přece nějaký puberťák, ubožák vláčený hormony, je jediný detektivní konzultant na světě!  Musí se dát sakra dohromady!

Jenže jeho transport je k jakýmkoliv argumentům hluchý a dál si vede svoji, jako by ho těšilo, že to po těch letech útlaku konečně přebírá otěže a svému dosavadnímu vězniteli to může dát pořádně sežrat. A rozum jenom bezmocně přihlíží, buší kolem sebe pěstmi a křičí, ale nikdo, vůbec nikdo ho neposlouchá. A Sherlock se blíží pokraji svých sil…

*

 

Po večeři si vezmou drinky na pláž, kde sedí přímo v písku, klábosí, oba pijí víc, než by bylo nezbytně nutné, zírají na hvězdnou oblohu a poslouchají šumění vln. V dálce matně tuší další páry, které ovšem zpravidla nezůstávají jen mluvení a se zápalem se muchlují.

„Tohle je fakt strašnej kýč,“ uleví si nakonec John, jak mu v krvi stoupá hladinka. „Už tu chybí jenom smyčcovej kvartet a jsme jak v Harlequince,“ zasměje se.

Sherlock na něj jenom nechápavě kouká.

„Kristova noho, neříkej, že neznáš Harlequinky. Romantickej brak pro ženský? Červená knihovna? Nic?“ rozčiluje se John. „To žiješ posledních třicet let v jeskyni, nebo co?“

„No tak promiň, že mám vkus,“ ohradí se Sherlock tak důstojně, jak je jenom schopen, „a nečtu literární odpad. To jsem si dovolil dost…“

„No jistě, to bude tvým vybraným vkusem, to je ono,“ ucedí John jedovatě a vzápětí se oba dva rozesmějí. Podívají se na sebe a vzduch jako by zhoustnul.

John se snaží nevnímat jejich vzájemnou blízkost, ale jde to těžko, a tak si dá mentální pohlavek. _Tudy ne! Soustřeď se na ženské, Watsone! Máš přece plán!_

 „No, když už jsme u romantiky, tak myslím, že je na čase zase po letech oprášit starý finty,“ prozradí Sherlockovi. „Dost bylo truchlení a celibátu. Zítra hodlám pozvat na rande tu hezkou recepční. Víš kterou, že jo? Taková ta kudrnatá, co tam sedí ráno a vždycky se na mě tak culí…“

Přes Sherlockovu tvář přeběhne stín nevole a trvá minimálně vteřinu, než ho stihne zamaskovat.

„To bych ti nedoporučoval,“ odtuší suše a doufá, že si John ničeho nevšimnul. „Chodí s hlavním číšníkem a místní hoši nejsou známí zrovna pro svůj stoický klid a absenci žárlivosti. Jestli nechceš poznat typický jižanský temperament z první ruky…“

„Krucinál,“ zakleje John, „to je vždycky něco. Do prdele práce! Tak že bych zkusil tu druhou? Jižanskej temperament bych z první ruky totiž poznal docela rád, abych tak řekl,“ uchechtne se zálibně. „Žádnou hispánku jsem ještě nic neměl a podle toho, co se říká, by to byl hřích nenapravit.“

„No zase o tolik nepřicházíš,“ utrousí Sherlock roztržitě při vzpomínce na Simóna a jeho ovíněnému mozku pár vteřin trvá, než si uvědomí, co vlastně řekl.

„Oho, heleme se, kdo se vyzná!“ vykulí John překvapeně oči. _Že by se o Sherlockovi v tomhle směru konečně něco dozvěděl? Kromě nepodložených dohadů?_

„Jo počkej vlastně, tys byl docela dlouho v tý Venezuele, že jo? Wow, takže jsi tam klofnul nějakou pěknou babu?“ S překvapením zjišťuje, že má z toho odhalení smíšené pocity.

Sherlock rozpačití a pokusí se změnit téma, ale John ho jen tak nenechá, na to je prostě moc zvědavý.

„No ty se nezdáš, ty transporte jeden! Ale nestálo to za to, říkáš?“ vyzvídá.

„Nebylo to zase tak divoké, bylo to kvůli případu,“ snaží se Sherlock krotit Johnovo nadšení. „A nedostali jsme se daleko,“ dodá a doufá, že tím je debata u konce.

John ale téma nehodlá jen tak opustit. Po letech dohadů a narážek by ho vážně zajímalo, jak to se Sherlockovou sexualitou vlastně je. Jestli teda vůbec nějak. A tak doráží a doráží.

„Co to znamená?“ tlačí na pilu. „Kam jste se dostali?“

„Líbali jsme se,“ vyjede Sherlock, kterému začínají téct nervy. „To je všechno. A už mi s tím dej pokoj.“ Tohle je to poslední, o čem by se s Johnem chtěl bavit. A upřímně řečeno zrovna na tuhle eskapádu by rád zapomněl i sám.

„Jak to?“ vyzvídá dál John. „Jakože nedovolila situace, nebo-?“

„Nestálo to za nic,“ odsekne Sherlock, „a už jsem ho měl tak jako tak plný zuby, takže jsem neviděl důvod, aby-“

Johnův koktejl se vrátí na scénu.

Nosem.

„H-ho měl plný zuby? J-jako… jeho?“ vykoktá šokovaně.

Sherlock si až teď zděšeně uvědomí, co mu vylétlo z pusy, a nejraději by si dal pár facek.

„Sherlocku, ty jsi… Ty jsi…“ John najednou neví, jak tu větu dokončit, aby to nevyznělo úplně blbě.

Hrobové ticho.

Sherlock zarytě mlčí a je vděčný za tmu kolem.

John zpitoměle zírá, zpomalený mozek se to celé snaží pobrat a hanebně selhává. Takže Sherlock je gay. Nejspíš. Nebo to bylo jen kvůli případu? Každopádně se Sherlock líbá s muži. A očividně s tím nemá problém. Tedy s tímhle problém měl, ale s ním…

 _Mě neodstrčil_ , uvědomí si šokovaně. _Naopak_. Líbilo se mu to, tím si je sakra jistý. Byl ten chlápek ve Venezuele prostě tak špatný? Nebo… je on sám tak dobrý? Nebo je za tím něco víc? Co když…

Nakloní se k Sherlockovi blíž, srdce mu zběsile buší a do žil se vyplavuje adrenalin. „A jindy se ti to líbí? S… s chlapem?“ hlas mu v náhle vyschlém krku divně zakřehotá.

Sherlock stále mlčí a ve tváři má nevyzpytatelný výraz, který má ovšem do klidného daleko.

John sebere všechnu odvahu, odhodlaně se nadechne: „S-se mnou?“

 Jejich tváře od sebe najednou dělí pouhý centimetr, maximálně dva. Propalují se vzájemně pohledem. Ruce se potí, srdce bijí až v krku. Sherlock se nadechne a otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, a vzápětí ji zase zavře. Vteřiny odtikávají a napětí ve vzduchu je čím dál hmatatelnější.

Nakonec dlouze vzdychne a zavrtí hlavou. „Kašli na to, Johne,“ prohlásí rezignovaným, nečekaně mírným hlasem, „Co na tom už teď záleží?“

A s těmi slovy postaví sklenici do písku, zvedne se a bez dalšího komentáře zmizí ve tmě.

John by se nejraději rozběhl za ním, aby mu vysvětlil, že na tom tedy sakra záleží a na nic kašlat rozhodně nehodlá, aby z něj definitivně dostal, jestli je, nebo není gay, jestli se mu jejich polibek líbil, a zejména jestli by chtěl další. A nejenom ten. Jestli by toho chtěl mnohem víc. A jestli by třeba nechtěl úplně všechno…

Ale než se ze sedu přiopile vyhrabe, čemuž nepomáhají ani přesezené nohy, tak po detektivovi už nejsou ani památky. A jestli s Johnem vážně nechce mluvit, tak si může být sakra jistý, že s ním taky mluvit nebude a žádná síla na Zemi s ním nepohne.

A tak se zase pomalu sveze do písku a snaží se všechny dnešní veletoče v hlavě nějak přechroupat. Marně. Je opilý, zmatený, naštvaný na sebe sama a k tomu je mu v kalhotách bolestivě těsno. S frustrovaným zaskučením složí hlavu do dlaní.

_Tos to zase jednou vylepšil, ty debile jeden. To nemůžeš aspoň jednou v životě držet hubu? Aspoň když to po tobě někdo výslovně chce?_

A jak si tak nadává, převálcovaný pocitem, že je všechno definitivně v prdeli, najednou se na obzor vyloupne velikánský rudý měsíc. Vrhne na něj znechucený pohled… a vzápětí odněkud ze zahrad spustí smyčcový kvartet.

Páreček obírající se o pár metrů dál od sebe leknutím odskočí, když se nad pláží náhle rozezní Johnův hysterický smích.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak co na to říkáte? Už se těším na dojmy! :o)


End file.
